These Burning Hearts
by Ashlandra
Summary: Dean/OC;Sam/OC. The two brothers meet and fall in love with two best friends on a road trip and have to learn to protect and share completely with them. Humor/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst. Sexual and dark themes.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is the remake, longer, and dramatic-er version of Road Trip Fiasco. There are videos for this couple on my YouTube page; some are things to happen, some will not. The link is on my page.**

**Onto the story! I'm dropping this off in the middle because I'm fairly certain everyone knows the couples and how they work. Colette/Dean are bickery and have tons of sexual tension, Maya/Sam are sweet and simple and that ahdwkjhfuskjfhsidWARMANDFUZZY kind of couple. Haha! Both with lots of drama. I will explain how everything came to be in flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>"Bitchy Blondie! Wake your ass up! I'm not gonna leave you out here with my baby."<p>

Colette groaned as she buried her face in the sweater she'd used as a pillow - outstretched on the heavy, heavy Latin book beneath - for the last five hours. No matter how hard she tried to cover her ears, she could steal hear the loud, obnoxious voice of Dean Winchester and the screeching of Bon Scott. She sighed after a few moments and grumbled inaudibly at Dean, running her fingers through her epic mob of blonde curls. As she blinked what felt like layers of sleep from her blue-green eyes, Colette started to wonder why the hell she even put up with Dean Winchester. Half the reason was she loved to mess with his head - and she knew that his little brother, Sam; loved it just as much. Especially when she cracked her gay jokes. She also knew it was because she was definitely attracted to him, as much of an arrogant pain in the ass he could be.

Maya reached over and handed the blonde a coffee, which Colette gratefully accepted. Dean watched as the two exchanged a few quick words, Cole blowing on her coffee lightly as she listened to her best friend. As he climbed from the car, his eyes still locked on the two - the irriating voice in his head was screaming at him that he'd never leave her ass anywhere. And Dean wasn't sure _why_, yet. He knew half of it was because as much of a womanizer he is; he probably wouldn't leave any girl where she could be in danger. Now, Dean knew that Colette wouldn't get in trouble - the girl had years of boxing and she was almost finished learning the proper Latin to exorcise a demon; plus, knew where the gun was kept and how to use one. Maybe it was because he was attracted to her, and wanted to keep her by his side. Maybe it was because he enjoyed their bickering; as much as it got on his nerves. Dean started to walk with Sam as Colette worked the kinks out of her back and slid from the Impala. She yawned as she heaved her bag with her, Maya by her side and the two muruming to each other as they caught up with the boys.

"Sooo, gay boy and brother," Colette sing-songed as she skipped up towards them, throwing her arms over their shoulders like she knew them for longer than two weeks. "Are we stopping for some pie?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved the blonde's arm away; to which she scowled and Maya giggled. "Cool the gay jokes, Blondie," he said and then glanced at Sam. "But yes, we will be getting some pie."

Maya raised an eyebrow, a ringlet of brown hair falling into her face; Sam having an urge to reach over and brush it away but he knew the kiss last night didn't mean... much. Plus, even if it did - both of them would not want Colette or Dean to know. He was fairly certain Colette did know, or suspected it - but Dean was as clueless as always. "You two do realize you're gonna get fat from all this pie, right?" she asked softly with another chuckle.

The blonde who had started to walk ahead pursed her lips and turned around. "Hm. That, m'dear, is why I exercise. Sex can keep a girl in shape."

Dean let out a small bark of laughter; Colette may annoy him extremely, but he did love her dirty thoughts and her_ love_ for sex. It was one of the reasons they could stand each other; along with their love of pie and classic rock. Maya threw her arms up in defeat and covered her face. "Ugh, I can't stand all your sex talk anymore!"

Colette just winked, her eyes glinting with mischief. "But you love me. So you'll stick through it," she countered and stuck out her tongue at her best friend; who returned the favor and gave the blonde a small push. The two brothers watched the two best friends from behind; each eyeing the center of their attention; the one they wanted - though Dean wouldn't admit that he wanted Cole in any other way than a quick fuck. But both Sam and Maya noticed the two had more than just an one-night-sand and they figured sooner or later - the two would be more than sex buddies. The same went for what Colette and Dean thought - Dean didn't know of the kiss but Colette had an urging idea that there was one and would not give up on bugging Maya about it. But both fairly well know the two liked each other. A lot.

Hours rolled by and the four had stopped by a little diner close to the motel - Colette and Dean sharing an apple pie on the side of some beer and Colette with a chicken salad; Dean with a cheeseburger, while Maya and Sam settled for some steak and veggies - though, Maya couldn't resist sneaking in a chocolate muffin. After they all ate, Sam and Maya went to the library for some research while Colette and Dean decided to go look at guns and buy some vinyls and cassette tapes.

Maya walked to the motel from the library, the dark blue sky above her filled with stars. It was so surreal how peaceful it could be even though the three were out "killing evil sons of bitches and raising a little hell" as Dean liked to say - but she still found beauty in everything they saw. Even the dingy, wore-down basements filled with the eerie monsters. The brunette had to let out a breath of contentment, a smile lighting her face as she lifted the camera from her neck and took a shot of the beautiful scenery around her. She wound her arms around herself as she kept slowly walking towards the building, wanting to enjoy the silence for as long as she could.

As she kept walking, Maya's mind wandered with thoughts. About Sam. Ever since the night before, he was always on her mind and it was driving her fucking crazy. Yes... his face was not a bad sight to be stuck in your memory but she hardly could focus on things other than him. The kiss had almost made her knees give out but Maya was lucky enough to keep steady - plus his warm, strong arms... you get the point.

Maya knew she should talk to him. He had kissed her and then pulled away, sheepishly - but Maya returned the kiss and made it deeper, passionate - damn, he was good a kisser. She knew that the smile and the few, breathless words she had give him weren't enough to answer his questions and she saw the way he had looked at her all of the night in the library - but Maya wasn't ready to answer them. She was scared, she'd admit it.

With a sigh, Maya took the motel key from her jacket and opened the door to her room. It was pitch black as she tossed her coat wherever the hell it landed and she flicked the light out, humming softly to herself and making her way towards the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and got some water, deciding to head to bed early tonight. They didn't get a lot of good sleep on the road and if they did, it was because they hit the sack early or were too shitfaced and passed out. As the brunette turned from the fridge, she saw two bodies tangled up in sheets on one of the beds. The one on top - Colette, was moving and she saw the blonde's tattoed wrist move under the covers...

Something she did _not_ want to see.

"Oh my God! Would guys put a fucking "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door next time? Eugh!" Maya screeched, covering her eyes as she headed towards the door.

Colette glanced up from where she had locked lips with Dean and started laughing as the door slammed shut, hiding her face against Dean's neck. She was a little embarrassed but Colette got a kick out of scarring Maya with her sexual remarks and now, her seeing both of them hardly clothed and ready for a second round.

Gotta love road trips.


End file.
